Watching Game
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: They knew. They just didn't know what to do about it. Sequel to Running Blind.


Request from sega385. Sequel to Running Blind. Read that first or you'll probably be confused. Long A/N at the end. Sorry guys, I'm having a meltdown here.

* * *

><p>They kept track. The whole time, they watched. Just to be sure that they really were alright, that they really did want this. That they were ok.<p>

All of them heard it. The sounds of clothes being sorted. Clothes being tossed around. The slam of a suitcase. The sounds of teenage boys trying to be quiet as the slunk out of the apartment.

The screeching of tires.

They heard it all, and none of them did a thing to stop it. Because they sensed that something was up. Because they weren't sure how to. Or maybe because it was going to happen no matter what they said or did.

Logan gave his alarm clock a worried look. Hoped they would be ok. The world's a scary place.

Carlos cried. Held his pillow close to his chest and let it all out. Mourned the loss of two of his best friends.

Katie went on her laptop. Documented the time and date. Hired a couple guys to track their progress.

Mrs. Knight just smiled. Boys will be boys. Love struck teenagers will act as such.

The next day, James and Kendall were marked absent at school in all classes. Logan, Carlos, and Katie spread the word that they were sick around Palm Woods. At practice, they informed Gustavo and  
>Kelly that their band would only have two members from there on out.<p>

The teachers figured that the two were just skipping again. It was no secret that the two boys were together.

People around the Palm Woods gossiped. James and Kendall never got sick. What does it mean if they're sick together?

Gustavo yelled and screamed. Ranted and raved. Pitched a temper tantrum.

Kelly tried frantically to calm him. She gave the boys here most evil glare. Now is not the time to joke like this.

Carlos and Logan simply stood there and took it. Feeling a little lost without the other two boys to back them up.

A week later, people worried.

The teachers took to calling the apartment. If they don't show soon, they'll fail.

People around the Palm Woods gossiped even more. Friends sent get well soon cards and balloons. What happened?

Mrs. Knight was slowly starting to get used to the quieter apartment. Sometimes she still set six plates on the table.

Katie was a little worried, a little glad, and very proud. The boys seemed to be doing fine. She knew her big brother would be able to do it.

Carlos and Logan were accepting it. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, Carlos would cry and Logan would hold him close.

Sometimes, Logan would turn to tell Kendall or James something and they wouldn't be there. Carlos would give him a gentle shove to help him out of the confusion.

Gustavo was mad. He wanted to send people after the boys. His band was supposed to be four dogs, not two. Kelly talked him out of having a search party. She started working on the new album artwork. She was also the one to convince Griffin that having only the two boys would boost ratings and sales; everyone would want to join the speculation on where they went.

And, eventually, life moved on.

They didn't forget about James and Kendall; they merely adjusted their live so that they wouldn't step in the hole the absence formed.

Once, they even got a letter. It came to them all the way from Canada. Inside was a picture with writing on the back.

The picture: a small, but cute, house. On the front steps, two young men who they could only assume were Kendall and James. They looked happy.

The words: _Our first house. Hope you guys are doing ok. We're happy. Maybe one day we'll meet again._ Under, both boys' signatures were scrawled.

The picture was hung on the 'fridge. They all breathed a little easier.

* * *

><p>So much has been going on recently in my life. It's crazy. I got back together with my ex in July. He dumped me three weeks ago (third day of school) saying that he wanted to pull his life together and stop smoking and stuff and that he wanted to get back together. He said that he loved me and then kissed me (after we broke up). He was crying the whole time, said he felt like I was breaking up with him. A few days later, I find out he was cheating on me over half the time we were together with a girl he told me was just a friend. I should've known he was a jerk… Karma though, his new girlfriend has been seen kissing both another guy and a girl when he was absent. I talked to him a couple days ago. He said he still wants to get back together… in the summer. Never again. I'm mostly over him now, I did get the better end of this break up after all, I'm just really mad and I can't help feeling a little betrayed. I have really low self confidence and this doesn't help at all…<p>

I'm also thinking about coming out to my parents… I'm bi and I have a friend who wants to set me up with this girl… I'm scared though. I'm out at school but home is completely different. You can't get away from your own house. I know Mom and Dad will be fine. I'm just worried about my siblings. They're complete homophobes. Maybe I should just wait and see if things work out with this girl…?

One last thing. Any readers of Junjou Romantica willing to read something I wrote and tell me if it should be T or M? I haven't typed it yet but I'm not sure...


End file.
